


ART - Avengers (2)

by Tarlan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers (2) wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Avengers (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/gifts), [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts), [AstridV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/gifts), [Canadiandiamond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Canadiandiamond), [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts), [chordatesrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatesrock/gifts), [dante_s_hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dante_s_hell/gifts), [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts), [Dreamsofnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsofnever/gifts), [Ein-papier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ein-papier), [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts), [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts), [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/gifts), [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/gifts), [Got_quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Got_quiet), [Gray_Cardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/gifts), [Indy1776](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Indy1776), [JaqofSpades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/gifts), [ladydragon76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/gifts), [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts), [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts), [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts), [Rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rain_sleet_snow), [shenshen77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/gifts), [Silverflight8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silverflight8), [sister_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/gifts), [smallbrownfrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/gifts), [stormylullabye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormylullabye/gifts), [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :) Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Avengers**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/516061/516061_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/500822/500822_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/499305/499305_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/516342/516342_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/461952/461952_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/505405/505405_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/488379/488379_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/487581/487581_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/483719/483719_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/482270/482270_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/479906/479906_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/478837/478837_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/478107/478107_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/476513/476513_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/475837/475837_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/474888/474888_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/474674/474674_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/474208/474208_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Natasha Romanoff and Loki**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/505881/505881_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/498186/498186_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/494932/494932_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/489642/489642_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Natasha Romanoff and Tony Stark**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/493659/493659_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/483844/483844_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/478450/478450_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/471317/471317_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/444182/444182_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/429131/429131_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Tony Stark and Pepper Potts**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/512679/512679_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/512129/512129_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
